The present invention relates to a connecting ring, particularly a connecting ring that does not require a hook or clasp for forming a closed and locked configuration thereof.
Connecting rings, of which key rings are typical examples, are often provided with two parts that pivot open to form an open configuration of the connecting ring for receiving one or more articles having apertures therein, such as keys, the parts pivoting together to form a closed configuration that is locked with a clasp or latch. As an example of an attempt to minimize manufacturing costs in a connecting ring, Jung, U.S. Pat. No. 1,5265,498 proposes forming a key ring of a single piece of material, the piece of material being resilient so that, by flexing the material, interlocking teeth at the ends of the material may be engaged and disengaged for locking and unlocking the ring, respectively.
Many other connecting rings have been proposed employing variations of the concept of Jung. However, these typically require some form of interlocking, hooking or clasping mechanism. This complicates the structure of the connecting ring, increasing manufacturing cost and decreasing ease of use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hookless connecting ring that decreases cost and manufacture and increases ease of use.